villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Whiskers
Mr. Whiskers, also known as the Vampire Cat, is the final antagonist of Frankenweenie. He is Weird Girl's pet cat. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Personality Mr. Whiskers rarely showed any emotion. Like his owner Weird Girl, he would often stare unblinkingly at others. Weird Girl stated he had psychic abilities, but it is never revealed if it is true or not. He seemed to show signs of disliking dogs, especially Sparky and Elsa's poodle Persephone. During the baseball game where Sparky died, Mr. Whiskers was seen staring at Persephone angrily. He later attacked Persephone when he mutated into the vampire cat. He also appeared to taunt Sparky at one point. When he mutated into the Vampire Cat, Mr. Whiskers became monstrous, violent, and loud. He still didn't attack Weird Girl, though, simply opting to avoid her. He usually attacked animals and children. He seemed to show a limited amount of awareness to his surroundings, as he barely seemed to notice the windmill he was fighting Sparky in was on fire. When he first transformed, he was shown to have trouble controlling his flight, but was later able to fly fluidly, suggesting he is a quick learner. Appearance Mr. Whiskers' two forms differed drastically. In his normal form, he was a white fluffy Persian cat. Like Weird Girl, he had large, emotionless eyes. His Vampire Cat form, on the other hand, looked vastly more threatening. His fur darkened, and his legs had dark stripes on them. He sprouted large bat wings, which he used to fly. He became thinner but also larger and stronger. He was about half the side of a child, but could physically restrain one, shown when he pinned Victor to the ground. He also managed to carry Persephone into the air and to a windmill. He also managed to carry Sparky with one arm briefly during the battle. Role in the movie Mr. Whiskers first apeared when Weird Girl came to talk to Victor about Mr. Whiskers dreaming about him. Apparently, Mr. Whiskers was psychic and had dreamed something big was going to happen to Victor, and had previously dreamed about Bob, Toshiaki, and Nassor. Victor, spooked by this, leaves, and Weird Girl asks Mr. Whiskers if he will dream about her, but gets no reply. They later watch Victor's baseball game, and the two stare at Elsa and her dog Persephone. During the game, Victor's dog Sparky is hit by a car and killed while chasing after a baseball. A depressed Victor, using science, manages to revive Sparky, but kept it a secret from his parents. Mr. Whiskers finds out Sparky is alive while prowling through the neighborhood and finding him in the basement. When Sparky sees Mr. Whiskers outside the house, he pounces at the cat and falls out of the house in the process before chasing him into Mr. Burgermeister's lawn, where Mr. Whiskers knocks down his plastic flamingoes by accident. Mr. Whiskers finally manages to escape when he climbs up a house. When the other kids find out about Victor reviving Sparky, Weird Girl included, they sneak into his house to find out how he did it so they can win the upcoming science fair. Weird Girl brings Mr. Whiskers along with them, and after doing a thorough check of the house, they leave to revive other dead animals. Weird Girl tells Mr. Whiskers to retrieve a dead bat, which he does. She then tries to resurrect it like Victor did to Sparky, but Mr. Whiskers starts biting onto the bat and is electrocuted. When Weird Girl checks to see if he is okay, Mr. Whiskers undergoes a horrific mutation that transforms him into the Vampire Cat. He destroys the room and flies out the open window with Weird Girl following suit. At the same time, the other resurrected animals mutate into the monsters as well and attack the science fair. Victor and Sparky manage to quell the attack and destroy the monsters, returning them to their original, dead state, but Mr. Whiskers suddenly appears and attacks Persephone, flying her to a windmill with Victor and Elsa following suit. And angry mob chases Sparky, who they believe kidnapped Elsa, to the windmill as well where Elsa and Persephone are being attacked. Mr. Burgermeister accidently sets the windmill on fire. Victor tries to save Elsa and Persephone and Sparky rushes in to help. Mr. Whiskers tries to attack Victor, but is unexpectedly attacked by Sparky and the two animals fight each other while Victor manages to get Elsa and Persephone to safety. Victor then tries to help Sparky, but Mr. Whiskers flies down and tackles him, sending both of them plummeting back into the windmill, knocking them unconcious. Sparky runs inside and sees the two lying motionless on the ground, and drags Victor out of the windmill, but Mr. Whiskers recovers and drags Sparky back into the windmill just as the entrance is obscured by fire, preventing anyone from coming in to help Sparky. Sparky attempts to fend off the cat, but is knocked into a wall and cornered. However, as Mr. Whiskers is about to kill him, a stake falls and impales the cat just as the windmill collapses on the two animals, killing them both. Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animals Category:2010's Debuts Category:Deceased villains Category:Scary villains Category:Disney villains Category:Heroes Turned To The Darkside Category:Kidnappers Category:Males Category:Tragic Villains Category:Animated Villains